


Неудачные намеки

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBWeek2019, Fantastic Beasts Week, Fantastic Beasts Week 2019, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Day 2 FBweek2019Trope: Car FuСоавтор: Morhante
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Неудачные намеки

\- Тина, я бы хотел спросить... Что вы делаете сегодня вечером? - не поднимая глаз от папки с бумагами, спросил Грейвс, неслышно подошедший к столу Тины Голдштейн.  
\- Дежурю, сэр, - вздрогнула Тина, услышав голос начальника прямо у своего уха.  
\- Так, а что вы делаете завтра вечером? - уточнил он, на этот раз взглянув на взволнованную Тину. Причем ей показалось - весьма сурово.  
\- Тоже дежурю, сэр! - отрапортовала она, попытавшись выпрямиться на стуле, спрятать хот-дог, притянуть к себе все еще недописанный отчет и стереть со стола пролитый еще в обед кофе.  
\- Так, ясно, Голдштейн, - Грейвс снова строго на нее взглянул, - вы закончили свой отчет по утреннему задержанию?  
\- Да, сэр, вот он, - от волнения Тина завертела головой, пытаясь быстро сообразить, куда же подевалась нужная папка. И как назло она положила на нее недоеденный хот-дог. Тина чувствовала своей макушкой взгляд начальника, от чего ее бросало то в жар, то в холод. Она быстро схватила хот-дог и отчет и протянула Грейвсу, не глядя на него.  
\- Тина, - устало вздохнул Грейвс.   
Девушка подняла на него взгляд и вдруг поняла, что предлагает ему хот-дог, а отчет держит в другой руке.  
\- Ой, сэр, простите, - Тина быстро протянула ему папку, опустила хот-дог снова на стол, случайно задев от всей этой суеты кружку.   
И если бы не реакция Грейвса, то остатки кофе пролились бы прямо в ее сумку, стоящую у стола.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - пробормотала Тина, следя, как ее чашка медленно опускается назад на стол, подчиняясь беспалочковой магии Грейвса.  
\- Вам нужно быть более внимательной, Тина, - строго произнес Грейвс и сделал шаг назад от ее стола. Тина наконец смогла выдохнуть.

\- Мистер Грейвс, я готова, - тихо произнесла Тина, чувствуя, как предательски покраснели ее щеки.  
\- Очень хорошо, Тина, я как раз хотел вас... Тина, что это на вас такое? - брови Грейвса изумленно приподнялись и замерли в немом укоре.  
\- Это моя новая блузка, сэр, - выдала Тина, начиная нервничать. Неужели ему не понравилось? Она ведь купила ее только ради него!  
\- Если бы она была розовой, я бы понял, что это вещь вашей сестры, но это... - Грейвс не мог подобрать слов. Как и оторвать взгляд от полупрозрачной легкой ткани, будоражащей его воображение. - Где ваш пиджак? Вы не можете идти на совещание в таком виде.  
"В зал собраний! У всех на виду! Пусть даже и со мной... Но не могу же я ее закрыть собой! Нет, могу, но... Точно не здесь!" - мысли Грейвса путались, а температура в помещении определено повышалась.  
\- Я... Я забыла пиджак дома, - виновато сказала Тина и попыталась застегнуть верхнюю пуговицу, чем привлекла внимание к весьма соблазнительному вырезу. Но Грейвс, казалось, смотрел так строго, что она совсем растерялась.  
Грейвс хмуро повернулся к шкафу, взмахом палочки призвал оттуда запасной пиджак. А что же? Вдруг он запачкает где-то один, обязательно должна быть смена. Идеальный внешний вид превыше всего!  
Тина удивленно следила за его действиями и за пиджаком, который завис перед ее лицом.  
\- Надевайте, Тина, - приказным тоном велел Грейвс.  
\- Да, сэр, но зачем? Разве я неподобающе выгляжу? - разочарованно произнесла Тина, надевая пиджак, который полностью скрыл ее новую блузку.  
\- Боюсь, что вы замерзнете, в зале собраний всегда такой сквозняк, - Грейвс парой взмахов трансфигуририровал пиджак по фигуре Тины.  
От этого щеки Голдштейн залились смущенным румянцем.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо прошептала Тина, рассматривая свой новый наряд, от которого исходил тот самый запах, что не давал ее мыслям сосредоточиться на работе, стоило только почувствовать его рядом с собой.  
\- Мне нужно...ээээ...подышать, - Тина быстро выскочила из кабинета Грейвса, от чего он только и смог что разочарованно вздохнуть, так и не успев произнести свое приглашение на обед.

\- Тина, я хотел вас спросить, - Грейвс снова незаметно подошел к ее столу, отчего перо в руке девушки дрогнуло, и жирная клякса расплылась в самом центре бланка собранных улик.  
\- Да, сэр, - недовольно отозвалась Тина, раздумывая, что придется все снова переписывать.  
\- Что вы делаете сегодня вечером? - уверенно спросил у нее Грейвс.  
\- Дежурю, сэр, - пожала плечами Тина. - Вы же сами составляли график.  
\- А что если я вас сегодня освобожу? - улыбнулся краешком губ Грейвс, довольный своей идеей.  
\- О, спасибо, сэр, - Тина не могла скрыть своей радости, - у моей тети сегодня день рождения, и она меня очень ждет.  
\- Да, конечно, - вздохнул Грейвс, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.

\- И что я еще должен сделать? - Грейвс сидел за стойкой в пабе и отпивал из стакана огневиски. Его пиджак криво висел на спинке высокого стула, рукава рубашки были закаты до локтей, а прическа растрепалась, свисая длинными прядями на лоб. Он посмотрел на дно опустевшего стакана, а потом снова на сидевшего рядом гоблина. - Я к ней и так и так, а она совершенно не понимает моих намеков!  
\- У нас, у гоблинов, раньше все было просто: берешь, закидываешь на плечо, тащишь в пещеру - и готово! - с ностальгией вздохнул неожиданный собутыльник и опустошил сразу половину своего стакана. - А теперь им подавай золото, шубы, драгоценные камни! А еще знаешь что просят показать, а?  
Гоблин заговорщицки склонился к Грейвсу, а тот, задумавшись, выдал:  
\- Волшебную палочку? Разрешение на ее ношение?  
Гоблин отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Удостоверение? Ну да, точно нет...  
\- Кошелек! - трагично выдохнул гоблин. - И счет в банке!  
\- Тина не такая, - мечтательно проговорил Грейвс. - Ее не волнуют такие мелочи! То есть это, конечно, не мелочи... Но я уверен, что они ее не волнуют! Она такая, такая...

Спустя час, когда Грейвс хотел расплатиться, он обнаружил, что кошелек пропал. Вместе с гоблином, который имел несчастье не знать самого Персиваля Грейвса в лицо. Конечно, кошелек был заколдован, и скоро гоблин познает на себе все прелести охранных заклятий, нескольких проклятий и непременно захочет сам вернуть его. Но это почему-то стало последней каплей... Ведь пришлось оставить в залог бармену фамильные часы!

Грейвс, слегка пошатываясь, слез со стула, затем недовольно схватил пиджак и постарался как можно увереннее двигаться в сторону выхода. Получилось откровенно плохо, на пути было так много столов и людей! И, конечно же, когда он наконец-то выбрался из душного зала, вора и след простыл. Алкоголь, злость в первую очередь на себя, а потом уже на гоблина, бармена, огневиски, раздражение и усталость затуманивали разум, хотелось все крушить - и Грейвс со всей силы ударил в бок стоящей у бара машины. Не рассчитав силы и не сдержав магии, Грейвс отправил несчастный автомобиль в полет аж на другую сторону улицы. Под грохот, звон стекла, скрип шин, он вдруг понял, что натворил, и мгновенно аппарировал, оставив посетителей бара гадать о причинах произошедшего.

Вихрь аппарации выбросил Грейвса в каком-то смутно знакомом переулке. Он сделал пару шагов к освещенному тротуару и неожиданно осознал, что стоит напротив дома Голдштейн.

И он вдруг безумно захотел увидеть Тину, сказать ей о том, какая же она прекрасная, как она ему дорога, снова пригласить ее на свидание... Точнее, попытаться. Но вряд ли она будет рада видеть его ночью, еще и в таком состоянии.  
Грейвс тяжело вздохнул и бросил еще один взгляд на окна Тины, в которых все еще горел свет. Неужели она еще не спит? Кого-то ждет? Может быть...

\- Мистер Грейвс, что вы здесь делаете? - раздался голос за его спиной. - Ах, неужели собираетесь спеть серенаду моей сестре? Это, конечно, очень романтично, но миссис Эспозито, наша квартирная хозяйка, вас не поймет! А еще она очень метко может запустить сковородой из окна...  
Грейвс развернулся и в свете уличных фонарей увидел Куинни Голдштейн, младшую сестру Тины.

\- Мисс Голдштейн? - Грейвс удивленно смотрел на девушку, - что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Живу, - Куинни мило улыбнулась, - так что, мистер Грейвс, вы тут забыли?  
\- Я, - Грейвс растерялся, - патрулировал.  
\- Ага, - все с той же милой улыбкой кивнула Куинни, - да, вы едва на ногах стоите .  
\- Вы правы, мисс Голдштейн, я пришел к вашей сестре, - вздохнул Грейвс.  
\- И вы так ее боитесь, что выпили для храбрости? - Куинни сделала вид, что принюхивается.  
\- Боюсь, что она ответит мне отказом, - Грейвс и сам не понимал, зачем это говорит, видимо алкоголь совсем развязал ему язык.  
\- Смотря что вы от нее хотите, - Куинни прищурилась, мысли Грейвса были подстать его состоянию - запутанные и сложные, но нежность к сестре чувствовалась особенно сильно. Куинни смутилась, это было слишком личным.  
\- Но вообще, вы знаете, сестра, конечно, была бы рада видеть вас в любое время суток, - Куинни хитро улыбнулась, - но вам лучше привести себя в порядок, поспать, и подойти с вашим предложением к Тине с утра. Все-таки моя сестра приличная девушка, и не хотелось бы портить ее репутацию полуночными встречами с мужчинами.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что она рада меня видеть? Это значит, у меня есть шанс? - Грейвс пытался сохранить более серьезное лицо, но выходило очень плохо.   
\- Ага, - кивнула Куинни и захихикала, - только если вы прямо скажете ей, что хотите. Надеюсь, хотя бы у Тины не будет таких провальных свиданий, как у меня сейчас. Да, мистер Грейвс?  
\- Я надеюсь, но вы же знаете свою сестру, мисс Голдштейн, - Грейвс пожал плечами, - до встречи. И… спасибо.

Как только он аппарировал, Куинни повернулась к дому и заметила, что Тина выглядывает в окно, явно дожидаясь ее. Интересно, видела ли она своего ночного поклонника?

Впрочем, она определенно увидит его завтра. И, Куинни была уверена, на этот раз Грейвс, наконец, сможет правильно пригласить Тину на свидание.


End file.
